Dribble
by Okki
Summary: Dalam sekejap, Momoi berhenti menyemangati Aomine. Midorima dan Akashi—dengan kejamnya—tersenyum. Cikinya Murasakibara jatuh satu. Kuroko membelalak dan menahan tawa. /"Oi, Kise! Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau di sini ada selokan!" hardik Aomine.\ —Kuroko and GoM, drabble, 5Y!Project. NO PAIRING.


**Disclaimer: **Kau cari sendirilah di google /DUAR/

**Notes: **Chibi dimana-mana~ Kemungkinan OOC dan typo ada~

* * *

**Dribble**

by **Okki-chan** for **5Y!Project**

* * *

"Wah, Dai-chan, hebat!" teriak seroang gadis kecil manis berambut merah muda—rambutnya tergerai—,Momoi.

"Hanya _dribble_, itu biasa," ucap seorang anak laki-laki—dengan dinginnya, berambut hijau, dengan entengnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Midorima.

"Aomine-kun memang hebat," komentar seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru muda dengan muka datar, sembari meminum _vanilla shake_nya, Kuroko.

"Heh, aku lebih pintar. Aku juga bisa melakukan itu," dengus seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, dan memiliki mata heterokrom itu, dengan sombongnya, Akashi.

"Aku pasti bisa meniru apa yang Aominecchi lakukan!" seru seorang anak laki-laki, dengan wajah yang memiliki potensi untuk jadi model di masa depan, dan memiliki rambut berwarna kuning, Kise.

"Siapa pun, tolong antarkan aku ke warung yang ada di sana. Cikiku habis," pinta seorang anak laki-laki, yang tubuhnya paling tinggi sendiri, dan rambutnya paling panjang sendiri, warna ungu pula, Murasakibara. Entah kenapa, hanya dialah yang omongannya di luar topi pembicaraan.

Mendengar komentar dari temannya, Aomine, bocah berkulit sawo matang, dan berambut biru tua itu, malah meneruskan aksinya. Ya, aksinya. Yaitu men_dribble _bola basket. _Dribble _memang hal yang biasa. Tapi, ya, namanya juga anak kecil. Masih lima tahun, kalau mereka melihat teman mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka pasti akan menganggap itu hal hebat, kan?

Kalau kalian tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Yasudah…

Aomine berhenti men_dribble_ bolanya. "Perhatikan ini," pintanya, lalu ia kembali men_dribble_ bola yang ada di tangannya. Namun, kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda. Jika tadi ia men_dribble_ bola dalam keadaan diam di tempat, kali ini dia men_dribble_ bola sambil lari-larian. Membuat Momoi makin memperkencang _volume_ teriakannya.

Karena geregetan dengan hal yang Aomine lakukan, Kise akhirnya mengambil bola yang ada di dekat Midorima lalu mengejar Aomine. Begitu sudah didekat Aomine, ia menirukan hal yang sedang Aomine lakukan. "Yeay, aku bisa meniru Aominecchi!" seru Kise dengan bahagianya.

"Heh, masih belum lebih cepat dariku," sergah Aomine. Aomine mempercepat larinya, bola masih dia _dribble_.

Momoi menyemangati Aomine. Midorima tak acuh. Kuroko hanya diam, menonton sambil membersihkan isi gelas _vanila shake_nya. Akashi merobek-robek majalah anak punya Kise—untungnya Kise nggak melihatnya—sampai berkeping-keping. Murasakibara membeli tiga ciki, di warung dekat lapangan mereka semua bermain.

Pertandingan antara Aomine dan Kise makin sengit. Keduanya tak mau mengalah—sampai akhirnya Kise berhenti men_dribble_ bola. Aomine terkekeh sambil meledek Kise. "Sudah capek, eh?"

"Ah, nggak kok. Tapi itu, Aominecchi kalau aku terusin nanti aku ja—"

**BYUR~**

Dalam sekejap, Momoi berhenti menyemangati Aomine. Midorima dan Akashi—dengan kejamnya—tersenyum. Cikinya Murasakibara jatuh satu. Kuroko membelalak dan menahan tawa.

"Oi, Kise! Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau di sini ada selokan!" hardik Aomine.

"Eh? Aominecchi, selokan di situ kan udah di buat dari seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa aku harus kasih tau?" balas Kise terbata-bata. Aomine langsung melempar bolanya ke arah Kise. Karena jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, jidad Kise kena bola dan dia jatuh.

Kuroko mendekati Aomine. "Makanya, Aomine-kun, mulai hari ini. Kamu harus hati-hati." Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Aomine melempar bola yang tadi di pegang Kise ke Kuroko. Tapi meleset. Kuroko pun kabur.

Setelah Kuroko kabur. Yang lain juga ikut-ikutan kabur—kecuali Momoi—meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berusaha keluar dari selokan dan Kise yang terkapar di atas tanah dan itu dengan tidak elitnya. Sebenarnya, Momoi membantu Aomine keluar dari selokan. Tapi setiap kali Momoi narik tangannya Aomine. Dan Aomine hampir keluar dari selokan, Momoi langsung refleks ngelepas tangannya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Momoi kan nggak kuat nahanin berat badannya Aomine.

* * *

**Owari?**

* * *

**Author's note: **Bah, gimana ficnya? 8| Humornya dapet nggak? Ke-unyu-an GoM sama Kuroko-nya bisa dibayangin nggak? Hah, di**review **aja deh biar lebih cepet.

Btw, kalo penasaran sama **5YL!Project **saya. Silahkan cek profil saya. Kalo nggak ya jangan. Ngapain, buang-buang waktu ya, ciinnn... mendingan juga tidur. /BUAGH


End file.
